Don't Run Away - a One Direction fanfic
by AmazingInsight
Summary: Abbey Sawyer's life was plain compared to most. But when she meets the boys of One Direction, her life becomes a little less plain. This is a Harry/OC story with mention of Niall/OC, Liam/OC as well as Zayn/OC. Rated M for some mature content not suitable for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

**So a little background info before you start reading my story. The day of the first chapter is August 10th, 2013, during One Direction's Take Me Home Tour. My OC's are freshmen in college and are in Chicago for the weekend before returning to school. Okay, hope you guys enjoy! xxx**

Chapter One - Accidental Meeting

Abbey's POV

"Abbey, hurry up! I don't want to miss seeing them before they get on their bus!" my best friend Haley yelled as she pulled me down the sidewalk to the back entrance of the venue. One Direction, the most famous boy band in the entire world, had just finished a show at the United Center in Chicago. How Haley managed to get tickets to a tour that was sold out within 12 minutes, I had no idea. Her love for the five British singers was astounding; I suppose she could accomplish pretty much anything when it comes to them. She was the fan girl in this friendship; I liked One Direction, sure, but I wasn't a full on fan girl.

The obsession started when Haley saw them first on X – Factor UK in 2010, where she instantly fell in love with the group. She sang along each week when they performed, voted for them constantly, and downloaded their songs from iTunes. She was so happy when they were moved to the next week of competition. When they lost in the finals, she cried. It seemed like her world had fallen apart. When their first single was released, she was over the moon. "They're an actual band now!" She had said that day, bouncing with happiness. From then on, she followed every member on twitter, watched all Twitcam sessions if possible, and learned everything she could about them. From their birthdays, favorite colors, to likes and dislikes. You name it, Haley found it out. I couldn't understand the obsession. I asked her once, why she loved them so much. "It's not just because they're amazing singers and amazingly cute," she told me, seeming truly serious. "Their lyrics make me feel loved; like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. Even if I can only see them in videos or from a distance if I ever got the chance, it would still be the best thing that's ever happened to me. They're music is much more to me than they will ever know." From that day, I never again questioned her love for One Direction. In fact, I supported her. Whenever she wanted to get the newest album or try to find tickets to one of their concerts, I was there with her. That's how we got here. Together, best friends side by side.

I laughed breathlessly as I followed Haley towards the already gathering crowd. Hundreds of fan girls, bearing "I love 1D!" t-shirts and posters, with cameras and phones ready in hand waited for their favorite band to emerge from the stadium. "Hales, don't worry! If they had come out, you would've heard." I told her, smirking slightly. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder, shoving to get the first glance of the musical sensation. Haley of course, was ready to push her way through the throng of screaming teenage girls to see her idols up close.

"Still, I want to get closer! Come on!" She said, gripping tighter on my hand and starting to shove her way through. Her bright red hair stuck out in the crowd, the slightly frizzy curls moving with her. Haley wasn't a petite girl; she was more curvy, more so than myself. This made it easier for her to move herself through the crowd. Finally, we reached the front of the group. There was a group of girls huddled closer to the backstage door, squealing and giggling in excitement. "I can't wait to see them! I bet I can get Louis to take a picture with me!" one of them said, looking ready to pounce. Her friends agreed that it could happen and how amazing it would be if it did. I bit the inside of my lip, trying to hide the smile that was making its way on my face. While I understood Haley's reasons for loving the boy band, I sincerely doubted that was their reason. It was amusing watching fan girls make such a big deal over a band.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream filling the air, followed by hundreds of others. Flashes started going off, and from where I stood I could see the top of a black haired head. Zayn, I thought to myself, recognizing his signature quaff. The others came out right behind him, Niall after Zayn, then Louis, Liam and Harry. They stopped for some pictures, autographed a couple posters and albums as they walked towards the bus. As they got closer, the girls around Haley and I began to surge forward, trying to push and shove their way to the boys. "Hey, stop it!" Haley growled at the girl behind her, but they just kept pushing. Security was nearby, trying to keep the girls at bay.

Suddenly my body was flying forward, slamming into the ground a few feet away from the crowd. Pain exploded in my left shoulder and the side of my head as they thudded onto the pavement, causing me to cry out in pain. A few girls gasped in surprise of my fall, but the only people who were immediately at my side were Haley and one of the security guards. "Oh my god, Abbey! Abbs, are you okay?!" Haley shouted over the girly screams, kneeling by my other side. I couldn't respond; it felt like I had lost the ability to breathe.

"Miss, can you speak?" The security guard asked, placing a hand on my body to get my attention. I blinked a few times, trying to regain my breath. All I could really concentrate on was the pain that was spreading from my shoulder and head down through the rest of my body.

"Hey, is she okay?" came a voice just over the security guard's shoulder. It didn't sound American. It seemed familiar, though. Like I'd heard it before. "What happened?" The same voice said, closer this time. Slowly, I willed my eyes to open. I saw Haley's concerned face, but her eyes weren't on mine. Her head was turned slightly, her eyes wide with shock. Moving my eyes in that direction, I saw that the person who had spoken was none other than Harry Styles, one fifth of One Direction. I squinted, just to be sure. No, I wasn't seeing things. It really was Harry Styles. His bright green eyes met mine, and with a blink, everything went dark.

* * *

Harry's POV

"Excellent show tonight, lads!" Louis crowed as we entered the dressing room after the last song was finished. The rest of us murmured in agreement, exhaustion washing over us. I loved performing, but sometimes it was just plain tiring.

"So, we head to Detroit next, don't we?" Liam asked as we changed out of our performing clothes into our street clothes for the bus trip to our next stop on the tour.

"Yeah, I think we're driving straight there from here, non-stop. Looks like another night's sleep on the tour bus," Niall replied with his thick Irish accent. Zayn was the only one who didn't seem to have a problem, since he could and usually did sleep pretty much anywhere. The rest of us let out small groans of protest, gathering our things and heading towards the backstage exit. From inside you could hear the fans screaming and chanting for them to come out. This partwas always challenging; getting to the tour bus with only a few stops for pictures and autographs. It just wasn't fair that we couldn't meet with every single fan, but there just wasn't time for it. They knew all their fans loved them, and all the lads loved them as well.

"Alright lads, I'll see you on the bus," Zayn said, being the first to walk out the back door. Instantly our visions were filled with flashes and ears filled with girls screams. Niall followed after Zayn, then Louis and Liam, with me in the rear. Immediately I was demanded for attention, girls all around me begging for a picture or an autograph. I smiled and waved at them all, pausing next to a small group of girls and taking some pictures, then moving forward to sign an autograph. I was just about to take another picture when I heard a girl somewhere cry out, sounding in pain. I looked down the path to see a girl laying on the ground on her side, a fuller red-headed girl kneeling next to her, along with Nigel, one of the body guards. Smiling and excusing myself from the girl, I walked over and looked down.

I was completely stunned by what I saw. Golden curls spilled across the dark pavement, attached to the head of a fairly pretty girl. Her eyes had fluttered closed, pain etched on her pale skin. Her curvy body was tense, not willing to move. "Hey, is she okay?" I found myself asking, slowly kneeling down beside the redhead. "What happened?" I continued, staring down at the girls face. Her eyes slowly opened, her gaze focused on her friend. Then it shifted, so she looked directly at me.

Stormy blue irises locked with mine, and it was like she could see inside me. I couldn't stop looking at them, that enticing blue. After a moment, her eyes closed and she seemingly passed out.

I looked at Nigel. "Tell me, what happened." He just shook his head. I turned my body to the redheaded girl next to me. "Can you tell me, love?" I asked her in a gentle tone, not wanting to freak her out.

She just stared at me for a second before blinking rapidly and responding. "Uh y-yeah, well we were waiting in the front of the crowd and when you guys were coming closer to us, a bunch of girls started pushing forward, and I was t-trying to stop them, but they wouldn't! A-and then I look over and see Abbey falling to the ground." She finished, glancing back at her unconscious friend.

Abbey. What a pretty name. Simple, but fitting for her, I think. I jerked my head. _What the hell? She's just been injured and I'm thinking about how pretty her name is? What is wrong with me?_

"Hazza, what's happened?" Louis asks, coming over. He sees Abbey passed out and his eyes go wide. "Oh my god, is she okay?!" He cried, catching the attention of the other boys. They all made their way over, forming a small circle around her.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Nigel stated, standing and pulling out a cellphone from his blazer pocket and dials 911. He tells them the emergency then quickly hangs up, coming over to the group once more. "They said they'll be here in a couple minutes." He told the group, looking down at Abbey's still form. The redhead took hold of her friend's hand, her eyes filled with tears. Niall noticed this and kneeled next to her. "It's alright lass, yer friend will be fine." He put an arm around her shoulder, patting it comfortingly.

"But it's my fault! I was so excited about seeing you guys, and she wanted to stay back from the crowds but I wanted her with me. I was selfish, and it got her hurt," she choked out, a few of her tears spilling over and falling down her freckled cheeks. Sympathetic faces formed on all the lads, including myself. It was scary to think that anyone would risk injury to see us.

The sounds of sirens filled the air as the ambulance pulled around the corner and stopped a hundred feet away from the group. The backdoors burst open and two EMT's hustled over with medical kits in their hands. "Alright, what happened here?" the female EMT asked, reaching down to feel for Abbey's pulse. Haley explained what happened again, and the EMT's called for a stretcher. "We'll need to take her in," the EMT said, carefully rolling the girl onto her back so they could load her onto the stretcher. Strapping her in, they started wheeling her to the ambulance, Haley jumped up and followed. "Can I ride with her? I'm her best friend, and there's no one else here with us," she pleaded, and the EMT's nodded in ascent. With a quick glance back at us she climbed in and off they went, sirens blaring into the night.

"I hope she's okay…." Liam murmured as they all stood up. I looked at him, seeing how concerned he looked. His eyes met mine and he took a step forward. "Harry, do you want to go to the hospital? I can come with you," he offered, sensing my worry for the poor girl. I nodded and we quickly hailed a cab, telling the cabbie to take us to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Soon the cab was zooming through late night traffic, making its way to the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well hello, readers! So this is my first fanfiction, my baby. I would love reviews, comments, or suggestions! I'll try to post semi-regularly, but I'm at college at the moment, so it may not be as soon as some of you may like. I hope you liked the first chapter! The second should be up soon!**

**Disclaimer (Just to be safe!): I do not own One Direction. I do own my OC's, Abbey and Haley and any other OC's mentioned. Also, I don't own any cities, places or landmarks that may be apart of the story. **

**Thanks again! With love,**

**AmazingInsight xxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Pleasant Awakenings

Abbey's POV

Sometime later, I slowly regained consciousness. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, my eyelids just seemed weighed down. I could hear the soft murmur of conversation somewhere in the room. Was it Haley? My parents?

"Hey, I think she's waking up," someone said, their voice coming closer. It was male, with a thick British accent. "Abbey? Can you hear me, love?" The voice asked, and I felt something smooth brush against my hand. Fingertips, I think.

"Come on Abbs, wake up." Another voice chimed in, and I knew it was Haley. Letting out a soft groan, I open my eyes. Haley and Harry Styles stood on either side of the hospital bed. I looked around me. I was in a standard hospital room, white walls and all. Against one of the walls was a couch, and next to the bed was a reclining arm chair. Blankets lay unfolded on both of them. Had they both slept here?

"I'm gonna go get a doctor, 'kay Abbs?" Haley said, shooting me a relieved smile before leaving the room. I turned my head slightly so I could look at Harry, who also looked relieved, but there was something else in his eyes. Anxiety, maybe?

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, his low voice barely reaching my ears. His green eyes traced my face, and he winced. I must've looked terrible. This was so not my day.

"Like I got trampled by a bunch of screaming fan girls," I replied dryly. A hint of a smile tugged on the corners of his lips, giving me a sneak peek at his dimples. Wow, he was really attractive. A soft chuckle followed, the sound making butterflies dance in my stomach.

"I'm really sorry," he replied, his face getting serious again as he sat down in the recliner, leaning forward to talk to me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What for?" I asked.

"That you got hurt. I don't understand how fans can get so violent," he muttered, looking down at his hands.

"They were just excited to see you guys. I'm sure they didn't mean it," I replied, not wanting anyone to take blame for what happened. His head snapped up, his eyes widening. A look of disbelief passed across his face, his mouth dropping open slightly. He seemed at a loss for words, which I found a little funny, seeing as he was the flirt of the band.

Harry didn't get a chance to reply, since Haley and a dark haired nurse came into the room. "Hey there sweetly, I'm Carey, you're nurse. How you feeling?" she asked, walking over to my bedside and beginning to check my vitals.

"I'm okay, I think. My head hurts a little, and my shoulder," I told her, letting her do whatever she needed to. She nodded as she worked, like she expected that answer.

"Well I should think so, you took quite a fall. You're lucky you didn't get more seriously hurt," she said, standing up straight. "I'm going to get fetch you're doctor, and he'll be with you soon, okay?" I nodded in reply and she smiled at me kindly before turning and walking out of the room. I looked at Haley, and let out a small giggle. "Well, this certainly put a damper on the evening," I quipped, more giggles bubbling up in my chest. Haley let out a snort, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Totally. Leave it to you to fall on your face during one of the best nights of my life," she scoffed, trying to seem annoyed. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before bursting into hysterics. I wrapped my arms around my waist, my laughter making my body quake. Haley clumsily plopped onto the edge of the bed, covering her mouth with her hand. I caught a glimpse of Harry's face, which looked confused and a little shocked. I grinned at him, showing him that we were definitely just goofing around. He returned my grin with one of his infamous ones, one that swooned the pants off any girl it was aimed to. At that moment, that included me. I bit the inside of my lip, my eyes flickering down to his lips before back to his eyes. He seemed to be looking at me in a similar fashion, which was slightly unsettling. Why would Harry Styles be checking me out?

Finally, the laughter subsided and the room became silent. Looking at Harry, I noticed that he was texting rapidly. "One of the boys?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me. He looked up from his iPhone, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm just letting them know that you're awake. Louis was especially worried about you," he replied, reaching up and running a hand through his signature curls.

"Really?" I asked, sounding surprised. It's understandable that they would worry about a person being hurt, but I didn't expect them to care about me, a person they barely know, so much. He looked back at me and nodded his expression honest. There were those butterflies again. _Get a grip, Abbey! He's Harry Styles, for crying out loud._

"It's true, Abbs. I think Louis has called, texted, even sent a messenger or two," Haley commented, laughing a little. I looked at her with raised eyebrows, my expression saying 'Since when are you this cool around celebrities?' She just continued to smile at me, her hazel eyes glimmering.

Just then, there was a sudden commotion in at the nurses' station. Two or three voices with accents rose above the rest, along with a couple nurses trying to calm them down. "Speak of the devil," Harry muttered, rising out of the chair and walking out the door. A moment later, Harry returned with a distraught looking Louis, a concerned Niall and a relieved Zayn. I smiled fully at them as they quickly surrounded my bed. What girl wouldn't be pleased with four British heart throbs fawning over her?

"Thank god you're alright!" Louis exclaimed, pulling me into a forceful hug. I winced, hissing at the sharp pain in my shoulder. He immediately released me, earning a smack on the back of his head from Harry. "Sorry, sorry! But seriously, you're okay?" he asked, peering at me with his kind and anxious expression. I nodded, giving one of his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I'm not going to be doing any crazy dancing anytime soon, but I'll definitely be okay," I reassured him. He smiled big with happiness and nodded, taking a small step back so Zayn could step forward. "I'm glad yer okay," he said in his soft spoken voice, leaning forward and giving me a gentle half-hug. "Thanks, Zayn." I smiled sweetly at him, which earned a light blush crossing Zayn's cheeks. Next, Niall stepped forward. "Glad to see you up and alive, lassie," he trilled in his Irish accent, causing me to giggle. I always found his voice fun to listen to. "I am too," I responded, earning a crooked smile from the blonde singer. His charm caused me to blush, and as I reached up and put a hand on my heated cheeks, I saw a displeased look cross Harry's face. Huh?

I looked around the room, and noticed that we were one person short. "Hey, where's Liam?" I ask, looking at Harry.

"Calling Management, I suppose. We didn't leave for Detroit as planned, and he's trying to sort it out with them," he replied, coming to sit on the side of my bed, his fingers brushing slightly against mine. I looked up at him, my eyes widening slightly.

"Oh my gosh, you're supposed to be in Detroit by now! Why aren't you in Detroit?" I exclaim, looking from Harry to the rest of the boys. They all returned my gaze, looking at me like I was crazy for freaking out.

"Well, we couldn't just let you and your friend stay here by yourselves, could we?" Louis said, breaking the small silence. The other boys nodded in agreement, making small grunts of acknowledgement on the subject.

I looked at Harry, still somewhat confused. "Yeah, but I mean, you can't just skip out on a show if one person gets hurt. That's not fair to your fans, or you guys! You should be in Detroit, getting ready for your concert tomorrow – actually, the shows today," Niall interrupted. "That's exactly my point!" I continued on, ready to fight them on this if I had to. I moved to sit up, but Harry stopped me.

"Love, it's all going to be fine; I'm sure Liam will talk things through with Management," he said to me, easing my back to my reclined position. I frowned at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What's everyone doing here?" a voice from the doorway asked. Everyone turned to see Liam stepping into the room. When he saw me, he smiled wide. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed, rushing over and pulling into a friendly hug. I let out a small laugh, squeezing him gently. When we pulled apart, he grinned. "Did you get a good night's sleep then?" he teased, his brown eyes twinkling.

I nodded, laughter filling my voice. "You bet your sweet bottom I did!" I exclaim, giggling. The guys and Haley all let out small chuckles of their own. Liam winked at me before turning to the rest of the band. "Good news, lads. Paul arranged for us to fly out of Chicago O'Hare International on a jet in a couple hours. We should be on time for sound check if we leave now."

The rest of the boys nodded glad to hear that the whole ordeal was resolved. I sighed with relief. I hated it whenever plans were changed on my account. It made me feel uneasy.

"Well I guess we better head down to the airport," Zayn said, stepping forward again. He leaned down and gave me a hug and a small peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay," he murmured before pulling away. I smiled my thanks to him and gave each of the other boys hugs as they stepped forward. Niall gave me an extra squeeze, and Louis gave me an exaggerated peck. Finally Liam gave me a longer hug than the rest, kissing the spot near my ear and whispering "I'm glad you're alright now." I couldn't help but blush at that as he pulled away and walked out the door after the other boys. That just left me, Haley and Harry in the room. I bit my lip again as I looked up at him, his 5 foot 10 stature towering over my bed.

"Uh listen, I know this may be a bit forward of me but I just thought…." he paused, pulling out his iPhone. I swallowed, looking up at him. "Do you think you could put your number in? You know, so I can uh, make sure you're still okay and all that," he continued, stuttering a couple times. Now I'm sure my cheeks were redder than a ripe tomato. _Harry Styles wanted my phone number?!_ _Oh my gosh…._

I gave him a small smile, nodding. He placed his phone in my outstretched hand, his fingers sliding against me. There was that warm feeling in my stomach again. I put in my name and cell number before giving it back to him.

"Thanks," he whispered, smiling a little bigger. I smiled right back, his smile being contagious. "I'll um, I'll text you or something." He just looked at me, seeming torn about something. Swiftly, he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek, dangerously close to my lips. I sat there, stunned. He pulled back, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Bye, Abbey." He said, the tone of his voice sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. He waved goodbye to Haley then walked out, following the rest of the band.

I looked at Haley, my blue eyes wide. "Did that all really just happen?" I said in whispered shock. A huge smile spread across her face, her head nodding enthusiastically. At the same time, we squealed in excitement, her coming over to sit on the bed so we could talk about everything that had just transpired.

* * *

Harry's POV

I walked out of Abbey's room and saw the boys huddled a little ways away. Making my way over to them, Louis looked at me and grinned. "Well, did you do it?" he asked, his grin a full out Cheshire smile now. I just grinned, and continued walking towards the exit. The lads followed closely, and security was waiting for us at the doors, where dozens of fans and paparazzi were swarming. Keeping my head down, I quickly got into the back of the van along with Niall and Louis, while Liam and Zayn sat in the middle.

As the van pulled away from the curb, Louis leaned forward to speak to me. "So Hazza, did ya get Abbey's number?" He asked again, the grin coming back. All the boys were looking at me now, and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Cat calls and hoots of laughter bounced off the inside of the van. I just ducked my head, the blush heating my skin more. After the laughter died down, I looked up with a small grin on my face. Everyone else was grinning back, except Liam. Slowly, the smile fell from my face, a sudden tension filling the air of the van. "Something you need ta say, Liam?" I asked, my voice low. Zayn seemed nervous, somewhat hiding his face behind the seat. Louis and Niall just looked confused.

"I just don't think you shoulda done that," he admitted finally, looking me in the eye. _Not a good idea? Why the hell not?_

"Why's that?"

Liam scoffed, giving me a knowing look. "Har, come on. You chew up girls like that – innocent and pretty – use them however you fancy for a little while, then you dump them and move on. I know you've done that with a few fan girls, but Abbey's different. She's just….." he paused, looking away from me.

"Liam, I _know_ that. I saw it when we looked at each other last night – you mean before she passed out after hitting her head?" Liam interrupted. I just glared at him before continuing. "I'm not making any moves, you know! Maybe I just want to make sure she gets off okay." I said, shrugging. _That's it Harry, play it cool. _

"Whatever you say, Har. Just remember, if you do make any moves, you better be sure about her, got it?" _Was he threatening me? Why? _

"Yeah man, I got it." I quipped, leaning back in my seat. I don't like how Liam was talking to me about Abbey. He doesn't know how I feel. Hell, _I _don't even know how I feel. Yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again!**

**So this chapter took a little more effort. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end, but I think I did pretty good, don't you think? Anyways, reviews are encouraged, no matter good or bad. I could use other peoples opinions. Except if you're going to trash review my story, then don't even bother. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the band 1D or anything related to them. I also don't own any names of places or people that otherwise exist. I do own my OC's and basically everything else. YAY!**

**Read on, readers!**

**Love and stuff,**

**AmazingInsight xxxxx :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Thinking of You 

Abbey's POV

_Two days later – Back in Cedar Rapids, Iowa_

"Honey, are you okay?" my mom asked, shaking me from my thoughts. I was standing in my old bedroom, looking around. The walls were a light sea green with off white trimming. A full sized bed sat in the corner with a small white wood nightstand beside it. There was a matching dresser on the other side of the room, near the closet where a few pieces of my clothing were still stored.

Haley had called my mom when I was taken to the hospital, and she and my dad arrived an hour or so after the boys left. Of course, my mother was hysterical. But once we talked to the doctor, we found out that I had no serious injuries; just a small bump on the head accompanied with a couple bruises and a dislocated shoulder. So a few hours later, I was put in regular clothes, a sling for my shoulder and we traveled home. Since then, my shoulder has been feeling a little better, and I just have shadows of the bruises that I had on my face.

I blinked. Lying on my bed was my suitcase, where all my clean laundry I had brought home for the weekend was laying inside, neatly folded. I zipped it up before shooting my mom a reassuring smile.

"Yeah mom, I'm good. Just lost in my thoughts for a second," I admitted. What I didn't say is that I was thinking about a certain green-eyed British lad who makes my cheeks warm.

My mom nodded, smiling a little. "Well, you better get going if you wanna make it back to campus early enough. I know how terrible finding a parking spot is," she said, grinning. I laughed lightly and nodded, grabbing my suitcase and my purse from my bed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going!" I mumbled half-heartedly, causing my mom to laugh. I shot another grin at her before walking down the stairs and outside to my car. The sun shimmered off the silver finish of my 2004 4-door Honda Accord EX, causing me to squint slightly as I walked to the backside. I quickly popped the trunk and placed my bag inside before slamming it and walking back to my mom, now standing at the top of the driveway with my dad.

My dad smiled at me, the smile we shared. I looked almost exactly like my dad, except for the nose, thank God. No offense to him, but it was big and beak-like. I smiled back at him and pecked him on the cheek while giving him a tight squeeze. "I'll miss ya, Abberdudes," he said. I smiled when he used my childhood pet name from him. Daddy's little girl, always.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy. I'll probably come back home at least once before Thanksgiving break," I promised as I hugged my mom, snuggling into her embrace. I always loved my mom's hugs. They were like a place you could live in forever.

"Just promise not to bring your laundry home again! I thought we agreed that once you went to college you would do it yourself," she grumbled, making me laugh. "Yeah, but you always do it the best, Mom!" I insisted, smiling at her again and giving her an extra kiss goodbye. "I'll call you guys in a couple days! Bye!" I called as I jogged to my car, climbing in and pulling out of the driveway. As I drove away, my thoughts drifted back to the events of Friday night.

* * *

Harry's POV

_Three days later – flying somewhere over Nevada _

It's been almost three whole days since I'd seen Abbey. Talked to her. Heard her laugh. Saw her amazing blue eyes, and her smile.

The lads and I had arrived in Detroit an hour or so after we took off from Chicago O'Hare, and were immediately escorted to sound check at the arena. After a couple hours, we went to our hotel to check in and relax for a while until the concert. Most of us slept, since we hadn't gotten a chance to on the tour bus we were supposed to come to Detroit in. I didn't realize how exhausted I was then until my head hit the pillow and I was out. Paul had to shake me awake, telling me to get ready to leave.

After the show, we did a meet and greet. I didn't really want to do it; I was tired from the show, and I needed sleep. But I could never let our fans down. When we met all our fans, I pulled out the good old Harry Styles charm; smile, wink occasionally, flirt. The girls really ate that up.

When the meet and greet was over, we all piled into the van and went back to the hotel. There was still some tension between Liam and me, but we didn't talk about it. I didn't understand; why did he care so much? At first, I thought it was because he fancied her; but he made it clear that that wasn't the case. He still hasn't fully moved on after he and Danielle split up a few months ago. So why was he so adamant about this?

I sighed. Right now the boys and I were on a plane heading to Los Angeles to spend some time working on new music before we jump back into our tour schedule in late September, heading to New Zealand. We'd taken off about two hours ago, and I was already squirming to get to LA. When we first came to America, LA became my favorite place. The sun, the surf, the people. Everything in LA was fantastic. The private beaches were especially nice for me to walk about naked, which I enjoyed.

Zayn looked turned his head to look at me from his seat. "You alright, mate?" he asked, his dark eyebrows pulling together in concern. I shrugged, turning to look out the window with any kind of reply. Zayn didn't try pressing it; he knew I wouldn't talk about it unless I wanted.

When we landed in LA, I felt a smile tug on my lips. We didn't have to go into the studio to start recording until Wednesday, so that meant I had two days to reacquaint myself with LA.

The airport was packed with paparazzi and a group of fans when we exited our plane. Our security team guided us to the exit, where a van was waiting for us. This time, I opted to sit in the middle with Louis, while the other three sat in the back.

It was pretty quiet for the first few minutes of the ride. Zayn was texting Perrie, and Niall and Liam were having a quite conversation. Finally, Louis turned to me and asked "Have you talked to Abbey at all since we left for Detroit?"

My eyes moved to his face from looking outside. I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

Louis leaned in close, whispering in my ear so only I could hear him "If you're not just because of what Liam said, don't worry about it; I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

I nodded, still unsure. He was right, part of the reason was because of what Liam said. But the other part, the slightly bigger part, was that for the first time, I had _no_ idea what to say to a girl. Me! Harry Styles, the flirty and charming Brit had no clue how to approach a girl. But then again, this wasn't just any girl. Liam had been right, she was special. I just had to figure out how to go about this the right way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! So, it's been a few days, but this week was crazy busy! Sorry about the length and stuff, this was more like a filler for the next chapter. It'll get better, I promise! Read, review, enjoy!**

**Love always,**

**AmazingInsight xxxx**


End file.
